Keep Me Warm
by Zoey.Ily-x
Summary: When Draco and Hermione's friends leave for the holidays they make a truce. As they spend more time together they begin to realise that maybe they don't hate each other as much as they thought they did. Rating will raise for later chapters
1. Introduction: A Mutual Hate

A/N - So, yeah, this is my first fanfic and I hope you guys like it. Enjoy and please review, they'll keep me warm through the winter months! This is a short introduction by the way, the next chapters will be longer… I promise! But only if you review and like it of course!

DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Harry Potter, it all belongs to the wonderful JKR… ***sigh***

* * *

Hermione Granger stirred restlessly among her bed sheets as the sunlight shone through the stained glass windows the Head Girl's room. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open and she sighed.

Today was the first day of the winter holidays and she was staying back at Hogwarts as well as Draco Malfoy, they would be the only two students of their year here this Christmas holidays.

Normally she'd be going home and, probably, Draco too if their duties as Head Boy and Head Girl weren't required to prepare the school for the new year. She didn't know how she would survive

being stuck here alone with Draco Malfoy, of all people, for so long.

A soft sigh escaped Hermione's lips as she edged out of her warm bed and towards her and Draco's common room to light the fireplace and spread some warmth in the cold winter morning.

Ashe stepped into the common room she tied back her messy curls and secured them with a stray bobby pin she'd found in her hair. A pleasant warmth spread over her soothingly. The fire

was already blazing and she realized that Draco must already be up. '_Dammit' _Hermione frowned with distaste, she was hoping that she wouldn't have to see him at all this morning.

"Oh, its you." Draco leered at her from his resting place on the lounge chair nearest to the fireplace.

"Who did you think it was, Malfoy?" Hermione shot at him, seething at how his arrogant, annoying tone could ruin her mood so soon after waking up.

"Really, Granger. Of course I knew it was you but, I was sincerely hoping it was anybody else but you." Draco turned away from her and looked back into the fire, the warm flame gently caressing his porcelain skin and platinum hair, making him seem almost gentle.

"Oh, just sod off Malfoy, you despicable, arrogant prat." Hermione was already exasperated after only a few sentences had passed between them. She retreated back to her room, ignoring Draco's uninterested snort.

In her room Hermione was thinking of how hard this winter was going to be as she got dressed. She pulled on a snug black cotton long sleeve top and a pair of warm dark blue whipcord pants.

She then sat on her bed to pull on some think red cotton socks before shoving her feet into a pair of white sneakers. She sighed and tried to think of what she was going to do about Draco for

the rest of the holidays. It wasn't even an hour into her first day with him and she already wanted to stupefy him…

'_I wish I could just hex the stupid sod and be done with it.' _She thought of how much of an improvement this would be. Hell, anything would be better than the current Draco Malfoy. She found

herself wishing that his personality suited how calm and, well, _kind_ he looked as his face was bathed in the warm light from the fire. She snorted at the thought of a kind Draco Malfoy, she

could only dream of such a thing.

As Hermione changed Draco cast his eyes quickly towards her door and then back to the fireplace. He was well aware how much she detested being stuck with him during Christmas. He felt

exactly the same way. Imagine, him, _Draco Malfoy_, stuck with her, a filthy_ Mudblood!_ It was unthinkable! He longed to hex her to put her in her place, how dare she speak to him like that! She

should acknowledge her place in the wizarding world, a place that was below him, and act accordingly. He snorted, someday he would teach her how to behave towards her superiors,

unfortunately for the moment he could do nothing. He'd just have to wait. He quickly checked the time and cursed. If he wanted to eat this morning he'd have to rush to get to breakfast in time.

When she was sure Draco had left Hermione decided she'd not go to breakfast, she'd much rather sit in the warm common room and read. While avoiding Draco. She grabbed the large,

hardcover book off her oak bedside table, it was a classic muggle romance story. She walked over to the chair where Draco had been sitting in before, the one closest to the fireplace. She

crossed her legs on the chair and sat the book in her lap, finding her bookmark and turning to the correct page. She yawned, last night she couldn't sleep and she had no idea why. There was

just something wrong. She shook her head slightly and tried to focus on her romance story, she really wanted to read this but somehow couldn't focus on the words. She relaxed against the

comfortable chair and closed her eyes. Maybe she just needed a quick nap…

It wasn't long until Hermione was sleeping peacefully in the warm common room, feeling quite proud of the way she'd managed to handle Draco even though she was so sleep deprived. She

slept soundly, dreaming of Harry and Ron and how joyous it would be when they came back and she wouldn't have to share in Draco Malfoy's company anymore.

Draco came back from breakfast feeling full, refreshed and ready to take on Granger. When he slipped into the common room he opened his mouth to spit an insult at her but found her

sleeping peacefully with her head rested on the arm of the chair and her legs draped over the other arm. He bit back his insult tentatively, not sure whether to wake her up or not. He watched

her chest rise and fall as she breathed, totally at peace with the world. He ran a hand through his blonde locks of hair as he glanced at the title of the book rested on her belly. _Romeo and Juliet_

he observed, he'd never heard of it.

'_Probably a muggle book.' _He observed before walking as silently as possible to his room. Shutting the door without a noise, so careful not to wake her.

* * *

A/N—Well there it is! It's a little short but overall its ok I guess… Please read and review even if its just to tell me its terrible and I should stop writing straight away!


	2. Out Of Character

A/N- A big thank you to Kristen, my best friend and supporter- Love you Krissy! I'll shout out to my reviewers too, so, as always, please review!

DISCLAIMER- I still don't own Harry Potter, maybe one day when I'm rich and famous J.K.R will sell it to me…

* * *

Hermione awoke with a start. How long had she been asleep? Why hadn't Draco woken her up? It was the kind of thing she expected from him, the stupid prat. She glanced at the clock resting

above the dead fireplace and frowned. It was already 11:30 at night , there was no way she'd get back to sleep now… Unless…

"_No!"_ She thought sternly to herself_. "I will not take the draught unless I need it."_

Running a hand roughly through her mess of brown curls she raised herself of the chair. It might be nice to go for a walk around the grounds instead, she was confident that she wouldn't get

caught, being friends with Harry and Ron had made sure she could be very sneaky when she wanted. She walked towards the room's exit and left quietly, she was certain that if Malfoy heard

her there was no chance of him keeping it to himself, if anything he'd relish the chance to tarnish her perfect reputation among the teachers. Not including Professor Snape of course, he hated

all Gryffindors. Hermione grasped her want tightly as she walked the pitch-black corridors of Hogwarts. She was wary of the shadows that danced every time she turned a corner and shivered,

not because she was scared but because it was so damned cold in the draughty old castle. She considered casting a small heating charm but didn't want to raise her chances of being caught.

Just as this thought entered her head she heard footsteps around the corner, coming towards her. She paused and quickly pressed herself to the wall, this wasn't especially effective but she

could think of nothing else to do. She held her breath as the figure rounded the corner and pressed tighter to the wall, it was too late now to cast a quick concealment spell.

'_Please don't be Snape.' _She prayed silently '_Please let it be a teacher who is at least merciful.' _ She watched the figure walk towards her, it wasn't a teacher that was certain. Hermione looked

closer at the person, it was a boy, she was sure of that. As he walked directly into her line of sight she let her breath out and emerged out of the shadows.

"Why are you out of your dorm?" She cast a hard glare over the student. She didn't recognize him_, _he looked like a first year. He looked rather scared and Hermione was surprised she could

have this effect on people, the look he gave her was a look she'd seen directed at Draco Malfoy many times. A look of awe and fear.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry… I… I was just…" The boy stuttered up at Hermione.

"You'd better get back to your dorm _right now_." Hermione glared at the quivering boy, she felt oddly empowered by this. She didn't want to get him in trouble though. He was only a first year…

The boy scampered off quickly leaving Hermione standing alone in the dark corridor, thanking Merlin it wasn't a teacher. She vaguely wondered why he was out here at all, perhaps he just needed a walk like she did.

"That was rather harsh, don't you think, Granger?" A silky smooth voice sounded behind her.

She turned around slowly, wand in hand. "Lumos." She whispered warily. Her wand lit up with a green glow, revealing the chiseled porcelain face of Draco Malfoy. She gasped in shock, he was the last person she had been expecting to see in the dark corridors.

"Malfoy… What?" She blinked up at him, he was tilting his head down at her, only inches away.

"Really, Granger." He wore the trademark Malfoy smirk on his pale lips. "Has your usually feisty wit abandoned you? I can't say I blame it."

"What's that supposed to mean!" She hissed at him, his insult putting her sense back into place.

"Well, it obviously means that even your wit must grow tired of you, its rarely with you. I can't recall a time you've had it while bickering with me." He spoke in a voice that was silky smooth, yet purposely unpleasant.

"Shut it, Malfoy." She turned away from him, lowering her wand and putting out her lumos with a whispered _nox_. "I'm going back to my room."

"I agree, I'll go back to mine as well." He stood next to her, joining her quickening step. "Also, since our rooms are annoyingly near each other, I suppose I'll have to walk with you."

"No." Hermione quickened her step. "You don't." She seethed and continued to quicken her pace, disappointed to find that his pace met hers with ease.

"Sorry, Granger?" He smirked at her obvious malice towards him.

"Malfoy, what are you doing." She was almost jogging now.

"How do you mean Granger?" He continued to match her pace.

"You, you're being civil."

"Well I figured since we're stuck here for the holidays I might as well attempt at a truce. It shouldn't be too hard now that Potter and Weasel are gone." He spoke with an undeniable voice of

reason as they opened the portrait and stepped into their common room. She began walking over to her door, briefly turning around to see Malfoy walking over to his, the moonlight that spilled

through the stained glass window catching slightly on his bare shoulder. Hermione stopped and cast her eyes over his topless body which was clad only in Slytherin green whipcord pants.

"_Merlin, he must be freezing!" _She thought as she observed the way the moonlight caught over his impossibly pale skin, making it seem almost silver. She grimaced slightly, turning her gaze

away from him and hurrying back to her room. This was all too weird and confusing for her, Malfoy's sudden change in demeanor irked her. He'd been almost civil, almost _nice._ Hermione closed

the door to her room and walked over to her bed. She lay down and buried herself in the warm Gryffindor red covers. She reached into the drawers next to her bed and pulled out a small vial,

taking the lid off and taking a sip. She placed it back in the drawers before closing her eyes, she fell asleep quickly. She didn't really feel the need to drink the Sleeping draught, she wasn't really

tired, but the last thing she wanted was to stay up all night wondering about Draco's change of heart.

Draco Mafloy put his hands behind his head as he lay on his Slytherin green bedsheets.

"_Well, Draco Mafloy, what was all that about?"_ He winced.

"_What was all what about?" _He was used to having these conversations with himself now, but he told nobody about them. He didn't want people to start thinking he was crazy, he had a reputation to uphold!

"_Ha!" _ Whatever inside him was bickering with him scoffed at him._ "You know exactly what I mean, what was that with Granger?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Oh really? Why no insults as usual then? Why walk back with her? Why go out into the corridors at all?"_

"_I was too tired, so I'm going to sleep." _ He turned over on the bed sheets, as if he was turning away from the irritating voice inside him.

"_If you say so. Its not as if you enjoyed the fact she doesn't throw all her expectations on you, like your parents. Or that she could possibly understand at all? If anybody could understand it would be Granger after all."_

"Shut the hell up_." _ Draco growled out loud, mercifully the voices did stop. He sighed with relief and drifted off to sleep, forgetting to put a silencing charm on his room.

On the other side of the common room Hermione woke up, which wasn't supposed to be possible after taking the Sleeping draught. She could hear something terrible, a heart wrenching,

painful noise. She rolled onto her back trying to hear what the noise was. Whatever it was, it was full of anguish and pain.

"_Oh, Merlin."_ She understood what it was. "_ Its Malfoy."_

Draco's cries where loud and pained as he turned among his sheets. He was drenched in a cold sweat as his nightmares shook him. The screams that came from his room were of an

indescribable inner anguish. Hermione reached up to her face where she felt a wetness on her face. She didn't understand, she was crying for_ Mafloy_! Even so, this didn't stop her tears. She felt

so helpless as she heard the yells from his room, so she did the only thing she could think of. She buried her head in her pillow and cried unashamedly for Draco Malfoy.

* * *

A/N Okay, second chapter done! Thankyou for all of you who put me in alerts and favorites, this chapter is for you—xox. A special thanks to cuddly vampire teddybear for being my first reviewer! I love all reviewers ;D soooo please review~!

-Love you guys, Zoey xox


End file.
